


Safe Harbour

by AngieMalon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Haytham Kenway, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Minor Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieMalon/pseuds/AngieMalon
Summary: When Shay was maneuvering the Morrigan during a particularly stormy evening, he had a flashback of his father's death.
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Safe Harbour

August 10, 1760

Talk about a restless evening. 

Shay Patrick Cormac rubbed his hand roughly against his face, to clear away any raindrops blurring his vision. gritting his teeth and gripped the wheel tightly, Shay tried his best to stay calm. They had a hard day fighting the Assassins and planned to rest after reaching the harbour, but nature had other plans, at around 7:00 pm, the sky was covered with thick, dark, storm clouds, and before long, the rumbling of thunder could be heard in the distance, then it became closer and closer until the sound of it was deafening. Soon, the Morrigan was at the mercy of an all-out thunderstorm. Shay immediately ordered Christopher Gist to check the inventory, to ensure that none of the gunpowder was soaked in, he also ordered other sailors to keep an eye on the board side canons. He staired at the all consuming inferno in front of him and steeled himself, he just wished that the luck which he made himself would be enough to carry him through this. 

From the corner of his eyes, he can see Haytham Kenway staggering towards him, one hand clutching his hat. Finally made his way towards the captain, Haytham rested beside Shay and breathed heavily. He seems to be in pain, but he brushed it off. He had experienced thunderstorms while he was in London, when he was a child, but his parents will hurry him home, dry him up, and give him some hot chocolate to drink. He will observe as nature throw a tantrum while been safely tucked away inside his large and comfortable home. Is this what father had to handle when he was out at the sea? He wondered. His reminiscing was cut short when a large wave crashed into the side of the ship, almost knocking it over. Haytham slammed into the ground and a sharp end of a damaged floorboard pierced through his previously injured part, made him scream out loud in pain. “ Sir-” Shay turned around, looking concerned, but Haytham cut him short with a raise of a hand. “ Do not worry about me, I am fine!!” He yelled in a stern voice and helped himself up, and pulled the piece of wood away from his body. Finally found his footing, he staggered back to where he previously stood and looked at Shay, who is now hyper-focused on fighting his way through the storm and protect his crew mates. He had always reminded Haytham of a wolf, especially when he was hunting, his eyes sharp and focused, and he hunts down his prey with ruthless efficiency. If it's one thing Haytham appreciate about Shay, it's that he is a natural born hunter, and recruiting him into the Templar Order is the best decision he had ever made. Haytham had also gave Shay a nickname: the Templar Wolf. 

Suddenly, Shay seems transfixed, his knuckles are almost white from gripping the wheel too hard and his breath became ragged, he was at the verge of hyperventilating when Haytham put a hand on his arm firmly yet reassuringly. “ Shay, calm down, “ he said, rubbing his arm gently. “ Sir, I remembered something, that evening thirteen years ago, my father was killed in a storm.” Shay said, his voice is shaking, and his eyes widened as he remembered that fateful tragedy. Shaking his head, he bit down his lower lip and sped up, the rain has mercifully weakened, and so does the wind and the waves. Thunders have been reduced to a low rumble and soon disappeared, the cloud are slowly separating and Shay could see a lighthouse not too far from the harbour. The crew cheered and Shay, feeling the adrenaline worn off, loosened his grip on the wheel and slumped onto the floor. “ Shay, “ Haytham crouched down and carefully helped him onto his feet, hissing as he pulled the injured muscle. Gist approached them and send the GrandMaster to the medics. 

Haytham turned his head to see Shay lying beside him on the bed, exhausted but has no desire to sleep, he kept fumbling with his fingers, and squeezing his eyes shut, clear signs that he is trying to suppress a painful memory. “ I suppose I need to finished that story I told you earlier, “ he said, turning around to face his boss. “ When I was very young, my mother died, and my father worked for a merchant marine, which meant he was absent from home most of the time. I was raised by my aunt. When my father finally brought me with him onto his ship, I was overjoyed. “ Shay smiled at that memory, his jaw almost dropped to the ground when he saw his father’s ship, he explored every nook and crenny of that vessal that day. “ Father taught me how to fight, he trained me in sword fighting and marksmanship, and I was an eager pupil. I would sometimes pick fights with some of the crew members to test my skills, ” he chuckled, hand gently carassing the bandage around Haytham’s stomach, he was treated for a gash wound earlier ( which thankfully, wasn’t too deep). “ Which caused my father a lot of headaches. But these skills came in handy later on as I shot and killed an French pirate. I was happy on the ship, I wished it could stay with my father forever.” His smile fell and he tried to calm himself as he recalled that disastrous night. Haytham extended a hand a gently stroke his hair, “ you are here, you are safe. You can tell me anything.” He said, and Shay stared into his blueish grey eyes, he has always loved how calming Haytham’s presence is. “ That evening started like any other night, we were ready to eat dinner and call it a day. When suddenly the weather turned for the worst, a storm much like this one, but a lot more severe. Father did not let me take control of the wheel because I was too young. So I helped around the deck instead. We had our fair share of thunderstorms before and given my father’s experience and skill, I thought we could get through that. I was wrong, the next thing I knew was a crew member drastically calling my father’s name, I ran over to him to check on him, and my blood ran cold. My father was bleeding out on the floor, a broken wood had pierced through his chest. I remembered frantically calling out to my father, begging him to wake up, I was crying, tears mixed in with the rain. My mind was stunned, I couldn't believe it was happening. “ He paused to gather himself, Haytham moved his hand to his hand and holds it, he whispered comforting words in his ears, reassuring him that he is safe, and the storm is over now, and they, along with other crew members are alive and safe. “ A sailor dragged me away from his corpse, and I remembered yelling for my father as they carried his body away. The storm soon passed, but I did not sleep well that night. Father was buried a week later.” Letting out a shaky breath, Shay pushed himself into Haytham’s embrace. He sobbed. He sobbed for the old memory and the realization that he will see the next day’s sunrise. Haytham rubbed his back soothingly and stayed like that until he had calmed down. “ I thought I was going to die today, like my father. “ He said, after regaining his composure. “ Although going down with this ship will be an honour. “ He smiled ruefully, outside, the clouds have completely dissipated and the moon reappeared. “ I will not let this happen, I will make sure of it.” Haytham looked at him, determination clear in his voice. “ Well, it is comforting to know that we have a caring GrandMaster, “ Shay smirked and yawned, fatigue had claimed him. He fell asleep in Haytham’s arms. 

Moonlight poured through the window and onto the bed they shared, Haytham smiled at Shay’s sleeping face. Exhausted but content, he yawned and continued to stroke his hair, he whispered to him that he was proud of him before falling asleep himself. The last thing on his mind before he passed out was: 

They are in the safe harbour.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who posted this instead of another chapter of “ Connor and the Younge Eagle”? Yep, me. I promise I will get back to that soon. So, according to wiki, Shay’s father died in a storm in 1747, so I headcanoned what happened that day when his father died. I just can not write Shay without some feels can I?


End file.
